Sonata Dusk
Sonata Dusk is a female siren who is an antagonist in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is backup singer in her band The Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Depiction(s) The Dazzlings, including Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze, appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. In Rainbow Rocks, she takes Adagio Dazzle's sarcasms and metaphors literally and gets confused by small things. This is why Aria Blaze says mean things to her. However despite her stupidity, Sonata is a good actress and helps The Dazzlings play out their evil plot, for example helping them make Sunset Shimmer doubt herself and her friends and stirring up trouble between Trixie and the Rainbooms. Having been exiled from Equestria by Star Swirl the Bearded to prevent them from dividing and conquering Equestria with their eerie singing, the Dazzlings have been put in a position where they can barely harvest enough negative energy to keep their powers active to even use them. After witnessing Sunset's defeat from the first movie, Sonata and the other Dazzlings enroll at Canterlot High School and prepare to find the Equestrian magic to restore their powers back to full strength. Before entering the cafeteria, Sonata attempts to ask Adagio to wait until after they eat as it was Taco Tuesday for lunch, and giggles at when Adagio keeps Aria from trying to usurp leadership from her. After guessing that the Rainbooms are the ones possessing Equestrian magic, Sonata and the others make sure that the Rainbooms make it to the finals, while Sonata teases Sunset during a break between acts to demoralize her. After manipulating Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna into choosing the Rainbooms over Trixie and the Illusions, Sonata helps to encourage Trixie to eliminate the Rainbooms by trapping them under the amphitheater stage, although she still ends up annoying Aria and Adagio with her literal remark about how Trixie trapped the Rainbooms to prevent them from performing in the finals. That night, as Trixie performs, the Dazzlings listen as the Rainbooms finally break out into arguing with each other under the stage, causing them to generate enough negative energy for the Dazzlings to feed off of, along with the Equestrian magic the Rainbooms possess, allowing the Dazzlings to assume half-pony forms of their own, but with wings similar to the fins on their true, Equestrian forms. Just as they hit the climax of their song, Welcome to the Show, Sonata and the others are rudely interrupted by the Rainbooms, now reunited in friendship and no longer arguing, trying to overpower the Dazzlings and free the crowd from their spell. Sonata is then given a power boost from Adagio, allowing her to summon an astral version of her true form from Equestria to attack the Rainbooms with. Although she's overpowered by a couple of attacks from two of the Rainbooms, Sonata regroups with Adagio and Aria to hit the Rainbooms with a joint attack of an almost operatic high note that manages to knock the Rainbooms off their feet. When Sunset gives the Rainbooms their second wind, Sonata and the others close in for the kill, only for their attack to be soundly repulsed, and their spell over the crowd broken for good, crippling their powers beyond repair. Things only get worse as they watch with fury as the crowd start to sing with the Rainbooms, then are struck with pure fear, Sonata cringing in terror, as the Rainbooms' magic of friendship unleashes a giant Alicorn that blasts the Dazzlings with an attack so fierce, both their astral selves and their ruby pendants that are their power sources are shattered, stripping them of their dark powers forever. When they recover afterwards, Sonata is fearful of how she'll sound when she tries to sing without her pendant or powers. She's proven right as she, Adagio, and Aria, have been rendered tone deaf with the loss of their power sources. Sonata has no other option but to flee in shame and disgrace as the angry crowd pelt her and the other Dazzlings with fruits and vegetables. She is not seen again in the film after that. Quotes "For realsies?" "I think this place is the worst!" "Oh yeah? Well I think you're-" "Hello! We sing like ALL the time! It's how we get people to do what we want!" "Ooh, yeah! What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say." "LUNCH?" "But we can have lunch after, right? It's TACO TUESDAY!" "It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice!" "Too bad! So sad!" "Unless they couldn't make it to the venue... or were held up for some reason!" Category:Female characters Category:Villains Category:Student